criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bruno Oliver
Bruno Oliver is an American actor and voice actor. Biography Oliver was born on April 28, 1965. He was born and raised in Chicago, Illinois. After attending college at Wesleyan University, he returned to Chicago and found work in the off-loop theater scene. Oliver later received his MFA at University of Washington's prestigious Professional Actor Training Program. Afterwards, he moved to Los Angeles, California, where he established an acting career and has since been working in film, TV, and theater. Oliver is also a teacher, coach, and career consultant. On Criminal Minds Oliver portrayed Doctor Ray Mathis, a medical examiner operating in San Diego, in the Season Six episode "The Stranger". He reprised the role in the Season Eight episode "The Pact". Filmography *Review (2015) as Mitch Lederer *Larry Gaye: Renegade Male Flight Attendant (2015) as Techtronics VP *Don Quixote: The Ingenious Gentleman of La Mancha (2015) as The Friar *Dead Week - (2014) as Professor Avery (short) *June, Adrift (2014) as Porn Producer *Perception (2014) as Prison Guard *Cougar Town (2014) as Doctor *You Me & Her (2014) as DPR Teacher (short) *Defining Mel (2013) as Uncle Pete Wilson *A Leading Man (2013) as Mitch Lebowitz *Scooper (2013) as Frank (short) *Fox the Gambler (2013) as Carl "Fox" Klondike (short) *MapleStory: New Leaf Saga (2011-2013) as The Black Mage (6 episodes, voice) *The Gamer (2013) as Stan (short) *MapleStory: Wedding Town (2013) as Black Mage (TV miniseries) *Democracy at Work (2012) as Travis *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2011-2012) TV episodes - Doctor Ray Mathis *MapleStory: 2012 Election (2012) as Black Mage (TV miniseries, voice) *A Big Love Story (2012) as Dr. Jennings *Borderline Coyotes (2012) as Detective Charles Johnson (5 episodes) *European Son (2012) as Bank Manager (short) *Castle (2012) as Donald Sparks *NCIS: Los Angeles (2012) as George *Metro (2011) as Randy Cushman *The Velvet Booth (2011) as Dan Fineman (short) *Blabber Box (2011) as Sophisticated Gamer (3 episodes) *Part Time Fabulous (2011) as Sam *L.A. Noire (2011) as David Bremner (video game, voice) *Troublemaker (2011) as Car Salesman *You Kill Me (2010) as Dr. Kohler (short) *Everyone Counts (2010) as Bill *The Office (2010) as Mr. Barr *The Real Girl's Guide to Everything Else (2010) as Big (3 episodes) *Modern Family (2010) as Tom Mickleson *The Honeymoon Period (2009) as Tuck, Jr./Tuck, Sr. (short) *Cast This! The Reality (2009) as Detective Carson (TV short) *Destined to Fail (2009) as Tim *Dead Love (2009) as Mr. Carlton (short) *Party Down (2009) as Middle Manager *House M.D. (2009) as Paul *Richard III (2008) as The Keeper *The Dead Detective (2008) as Bartender (short) *Cast This! (2008) as Det. Carson *Mr. Cynic (2008) as Mr. Cynic (short) *Brothers & Sisters (2008) as Lab Technician *Mad Men (2007) as Nick Rodis *Small Avalanches (2007) as The Man (short) *Family Karma (2007) as Laurence (short) *The Poughkeepsie Tapes (2007) as Joel Gorman *The Cobbler's Daughter (2006) as Fur Coat Man (short) *Windfall (2006) as Neighbor *Cause 4 Alarm (2006) as Mr. Harper (short) *Womb for Rent (2006) as Cameron (short) *Crossing Jordan (2005) as Cop #1 *Escorched (2005) as Dirk (short) *Gilmore Girls (2005) as Band Leader *Medium (2005) as Waiter *Hate or Date (2004) as Satan (short) *Folksy (2004) as Consultant (short) *Arrested Development (2003-2004) as Guard (3 episodes) *Better Luck Tomorrow (2002) as History Teacher *The Surreal World: Tatooine Episode 1.5 (2001) as C-3PO (short) *Scriptfellas (1999) as Vachon *Marry Me or Die (1998) as Paul *Blade Runner (1997) as Gordo Frizz (video game, voice) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors